Websites
Lost features an array of online and in-show messages and websites. These sites range from the homepages of characters, DHARMA Initiative, and official corporation websites such as Oceanic Airlines and The Hanso Foundation. There are also a wide and rapidly growing array of fansites, both domestically and internationally. Some are imitation websites, pretending falsely to be an official site from Lost or The Lost Experience. For websites not related to Lost that referenced Lost, see Outside references to Lost/Web. Official :These are websites associated directly with the show's producers and ABC. General * Thefuselage.com * - Official Forum from J.J. Abrams and the creators of Lost - link * Oceanic-air.com - Official website of Oceanic Airlines - link * Oceanicflight815.com - Lost information, downloads and other media - link * ABC's Official LOST page - Episode recaps, photo galleries, message boards and downloads - link ** ABC Media Player - Lost - Flash video player including character back stories and the video podcast. ** Official 'Lost' Podcast - Hosted by show producers, Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse - link ** American Express Lost and Found - Billed as exclusive insight into episodes for AmEx cardmembers only link ** Diary - Deuterocanonical diary by Janelle Granger and later by Chris Dobson - link * Whatislost.com - Website with a place to enter codes and an image to find them in - link * Note: Some input on this site can be added or edited by regular fans, and so should not be considered 100% canonical International This is a listing of Lost webpages from the official international network broadcasters. :See also: Airdates#Worldwide_syndication *Argentina - AXN *Australia - Channel 7 **Blog for Australia's Channel 7 by The Lost Ninja for The Lost Experience - link *France - TF1 *Germany - Pro7 *China - Chinese Fans *Hong Kong - AXN East Asia *Malaysia - AXN East Asia *Mexico - AXN *Philippines - AXN East Asia *Italy - Rai Due *Japan - AXN *Japan - BS-i *Slovakia - TV JOJ *South Korea - Channel CGV *Ukraine - ICTV *United Kingdom - Sky One **Lost The Untold from the U.K.'s Channel 4 - link **Blog for the U.K.'s Channel 4 by The Other Girl for The Lost Experience - link *Venezuela - AXN *Hungary - RTL Klub *Hungary - AXN :See also International Fansites (below): ''The Lost Experience'' :Main article: The Lost Experience * DJ Dan - http://www.djdan.am * Gary Troup's websites - http://www.garytroup.net, http://www.garytroupbooks.com and * Hansocareers.com - http://www.hansocareers.com * Hansoexposed.com - http://www.hansoexposed.com * Letyourcompassguideyou.com- http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com * Mandrake Wig - http://www.myspace.com/mandrakewig * Rachel Blake - http://www.rachelblake.com * Retrievers of Truth - http://www.retrieversoftruth.com * Richerdeeperbroader.com - http://www.richerdeeperbroader.com * Sublymonal.com - http://www.sublymonal.com * Thehansofoundation.org - http://www.thehansofoundation.org ** Persephone.thehansofoundation.org (subsection) - link ** Hole2.thehansofoundation.org (subsection) link ** Hole3.thehansofoundation.org (subsection) link ** Hole4.thehansofoundation.org (subsection) link * The Valenzetti Equation - http://www.valenzettiequation.com * WhereIsAlvar.com - http://www.whereisalvar.com ''Find 815'' :Main article: Find 815 * flyoceanicair.com - http://www.flyoceanicair.com/ * Find815.com - http://www.find815.com/ * The Maxwell Group - http://the-maxwell-group.com/ (an include of http://www.find815.com/TMG/) * Answer My Questions - http://www.answermyquestions.org/maxwell.html (an include of http://www.find815.com/amq//maxwell.html) * Southern Aurora Lights - http://www.southernauroralights.com/ (an include of http://www.find815.com/saa/) * Slave Ship Search - http://www.slaveshipsearch.com/ (an include of http://www.find815.com/sss/) * Find Out Pedia - http://www.findoutpedia.com/ (an include of http://www.find815.com/fop/) ** Sunda Trench - http://www.findoutpedia.com/sundastories.html (an include of http://www.find815.com/fop/sundastories.html) ** Amelia Earhart - http://www.findoutpedia.com/ameliaearhart.html (an include of http://www.find815.com/fop/ameliaearhart.html) Fansites General :The following fansites give information, theories and reviews about Lost and similar content. *'The Island RPG' - The Island RPG is a browser based role playing game, based on the hit TV series LOST on ABC. - link *''' The Dharma Island''' - '' Spoilers, Theories, Downloads in an island layout.'' - link *'About.com's Lost page' - Episode recaps and guides - link *'Badd Lost Theories' - Theories on Lost and Stephen King's Dark Tower Series - link *'Dharmatel.org' - Theories illustrated with pictures - link *'Enterthecode.com' - link *'EntertheHatch.com'- A site where you save the world by typing the numbers Main article: Enterthehatch.com - External Link: link *'Fanpop's Lost Spot' - '' Theories, polls, videos, images and discussions about Lost.'' - link *'Jackandkate.org' - Jack and Kate pairing fansite - link *'JulietBurkeForum' = A forum for Juliet, Elizabeth Mitchell, and Lost discussion = link *'Living Lost blog at Powell's Books' - Living Lost author J. Wood's blog of literary, philosophical, and other connections for each new episode - link *'Locke's TravelChums Profile' - Found via Locke's work computer on Channel4.com's Lost Untold game - link *'LookingLost.net' - Lost media, news and a forum - link *'Lost ARG Blog' - A resource for glyphs/fragments - link *'Lost art gallery' - Animation-like caricatures of the Losties link *'Lost Daily' - link *'Lost Exposed' - Lost forums, news, clues blog - link *'Lost Fanfiction Archive' - An archive of fan-fiction - link *'Lost Fan Count' - link *'Lost Files and Tools' - Various Lost-related files, animations, and images. Many links are related to The Lost Experience. link *'Lost Forever' - Facts and information - link *'Lost Hatch' - Database of information relating to Lost - link *'Lost Humor' - Humorous Lost-related articles - link *'Lost @ Humpys.net' - News, spoilers and easter eggs - link *'Lost Is a Game' - Theory about Lost being a game - link *'Lost Island Map' - lostmap.blogspot.com link - '' Fan made Map of the lost island noting major sites'' *'The Lost Numbers: 4 8 15 16 23 42' - Diccander's Mathematical Review Of The Numbers - link *'The Lost Notebook' - "A collection of evidence to the support the viewing of the show", was mentioned on the S2 DVD - link *'Lost Spoilers and More' - Spoilers - link *'Lost Survivors' - Paul Edney's page about being an extra on Lost - link *'Lost Theory Generator' - link *'Lost Together, Blog Alon3' - Reviews, Recaps, News and Random Other Things - link *'Lost Tools - ''Cagray Aksay's Lost site - link *'Lost: The Series' - A comic strip parody that loosely follows the story of Lost link *'LOST ULTIMATE' - Daily news, episode guide, interactive game, screen captures, forums, etc. - link *'Lost Virtual Tour' - A tour of the Hawaii filming locations of Lost - link *'The Lost World Book' - link *'PopCultureGuide.com' - A Mashup of Lost blogs, news, pics and more. link *'Sledgeweb's Lost Stuff' - General website with news, investigations, links. - link *'The Society for the Study of Lost' - Loststudies.com link - Academic-styled research articles on Lost *'Tales of Two Losties' - Blog essays about the 300+ different character relationships, addressing two at a time. - link *'Nestor Carbonell Unlimited' - a fansite dedicated to Nestor Carbonell and his character Richard Alpert - link Blogs and news :The following fansites provide up to date news regarding Lost *'About.com's Lost page' - Episode recaps and guides - link *'AndFound' - News, theories, and forums - link *'Audibly Lost' - Theories, gossip, podcasts and news regarding Lost. This blog is spoiler free. - link *'Dark UFO' - Mysteries, Answers, Forums, Spoilers, and Rumours - link *'Contender's Lost Spoilers Blog' - link *'Contender's Lost Clues Blog' - link *'I'm Staying Lost' - link *'JACOB'S CABIN' - Episode recaps, up to date theories, spoilers and synopsis’ fun quizzes and competitions to win author privileges on the site - link **Episode Recaps **Theories, Spoilers and Reviews **Podcast: downloaded mp3 podcast **Pictures, Videos and soon to be a Video Podcast for series 6 **Regularly updated Lost page with community events *'LOL LOST' - link - Image Macros related to LOST. *'LostBlog.net' - News, theories, reviews and discussion of Lost - link *'Lost Exposed - Clues Blog' - link *'LOST Files' - Spoilers and episode previews - link *'Lost Hub' - A social news bookmarking site focused on Lost - link *'Lost Journal' - link *'Lost Kodes Blog' - link *'Lost-N-Found at Dharmasecrets' - link *'Lost Revolution' - Personal home of interesting posts containing theories and research - link *'Lost Tidbits' - Updated at least every Wednesday and Sunday -link *'MagicLamp.org' - News, Theories, spoilers link *'Scott and Steve' - link *'StationZer0' - News, spoiler protected forums, fan RPG, LOST book club and photos - link *'The Tail Section' - News, forums, spoilers and photos - link *'ThEmIsFiTiShErE's blog' - A spoof of a detail-obsessed blogger who pretends to reveal "spoilers" (includes FAKE information in the form of parody) - link *'Tubular' - media blog by Therese Odell hosted at the Houston Chronicle, frequently blogs about Lost topics. (Link to archive of "Lost"-tagged entries) *'Alvarhanso.com (Who Is Alvar Hanso)' - A rarely updated blog - link *'http://thetrueheir.blogspot.com/' - Blog of Jacob Hanso supposed heir to Alvar Hanso,(This is a parody blog).link Media :'' '' *'ABC Official screenshots' - link **''See also'': this page at ABC *'Dark UFO' - Potential Easter Egg screencaps, starting with S2 - link *'Lost Hatch' - Screencaptures and audio files - link *'Lost-Media.com' - Probably the most complete list of screenshots by episode, all you have to do is choose the season and the episode, then click "View the screen captures" - link *'Lost-The Series' - Small, 4 by 3 images - link *'Lost.the440.info' - Media - link *'Lost-TV Screencaps' - New alternative serial screencaps for those not caught on Lost-Media - http://www.losttv-forum.com/captures/index.php *'Lost Virtual Tour' - Choose episode, then view screen caps with Filming locations labeled - link *'Oceanicflight815.com' - Click on "Media" then on "Photo Gallery" link *'SWLS Investigations' - Sledgeweb's screencaps focusing on notable Easter Eggs and possible clues - link *'Lost Video Island' - a database/forum of Lost fan videos link :'' '' *'LostHatch.com Transcript Search' - link *'Lost-theseries.com Transcripts' - link *'Lost-TV Transcripts (by Spooky)' - link *'PresssEXECUTE Transcripts' - link Wiki :Lost Wikis *'Lostpedia' *'The LOST Wiki' - link *'The TV-IV's Lost Wiki' - link *'Lost Wiki' - Formerly the Official Lost Wiki - link *'Jooppedia' - Parody wiki - link *'Jate' - Jack and Kate wiki - link :International *'Ar.lostpedia.com' - Arabic Lostpedia - link *'Da.lostpedia.com' - Danish Lostpedia - link *'De.lostpedia.com' - German Lostpedia - link *'El.lostpedia.com' - Greek Lostpedia - link *'En.lostpedia.com' - English Lostpedia - link *'Es.lostpedia.com' - Spanish Lostpedia - link *'Fr.lostpedia.com' - French Lostpedia - link *'He.lostpedia.com' - Hebrew Lostpedia - link *'Hu.lostpedia.com' - Hungarian Lostpedia - link *'It.lostpedia.com' - Italian Lostpedia - link *'Ja.lostpedia.com' - Japanese Lostpedia - link *'Ko.lostpedia.com' - Korean Lostpedia - link *'Nl.lostpedia.com' - Dutch Lostpedia - link *'Pl.lostpedia.com' - Polish Lostpedia - link *'Pt.lostpedia.com' - Portuguese Lostpedia - link *'Ru.lostpedia.com' - Russian Lostpedia - link *'Zh.lostpedia.com' - Chinese Lostpedia - link :International Wikipedia entries *'Chinese' - "Lost"- link *'Dutch' - "Lost" - link *'English' - "Lost" - link *'French' - "Lost, les disparus" - link *'German' - "Lost" - link *'Hungarian' - Lost - link *'Italian' - "Lost" - link *'Japanese' - "LOST" - link *'Polish' - "Zagubieni" - link *'Portuguese' - "Lost (Perdidos)" - link *'Russian' - Lost (Остаться в живых) - link *'Spanish' - "Lost" - link *'Swedish' - "Lost" - link *'Slovak' - Nezvestní - link Podcasts :Main article: Unofficial podcasts Forums :Main Article: Fan Forums :''See also: "The Fuselage" forum under Official sites, above Imitation websites :This is a list of unofficial scam websites pretending to be part of The Lost Experience, or imitating companies or groups from Lost. :Related articles: Minor imitation websites and Fan-made DHARMA logos * 2SAQ321.COM - Fan based ARG centered around Jack's licencse plate AKA LOST: Beyond the Looking Glass - Link * 4QKD695.COM - Fan based ARG centered around Kate's licencse plate AKA LOST: Beyond the Looking Glass - Link * Alliedcopenhagenmarinemerchants.com - Allied Coppenhagen Marine Merchants - link * Anti-hanso.blogspot.com - Blog from an "insider" at the Hanso Foundation - Link * Bigspaceship1.com - Once thought a valid TLE site, later proven false - link ** Smartdust.com - (alias of above) * Blockhanso.blogspot.com - Rachel Blake Blog - link * Dharmaindustries.com - Dharma Industries - link ** Dharmainitiative.info (alias of the above) ** DI9fftr731.com (alias of the above) ** Kraftkost.se (alias of the above) * Dharmainitiative.com - Dharma Initiative - link ** Dharmainitiative.net (alias of the above) * Dickcheever.blogspot.com - Dick Cheever Blog - link * Driveshaftband.com - "Official" Site of Drive Shaft - link * EMRI.perception.net - The Hanso Foundation - link * Freewebs.com/oceanic-airlines - Oceanic Airlines - link * Geronimo-jackson.com - Geronimo Jackson - link * Globalparadigmscorp.com - Global Paradigms Corp. - link * Hansoair.org - Hanso Air - link * Hansoadoptions.org - Hanso Adoptions - link * Hansofoundation.net - The Hanso Foundation - link ** Hansofoundation.info (alias of the above) * Hansogroup.com - Persephone - link * Iandakvercetti.blogspot.com - Hanso is Watching - link * Lxicon.com - The Hanso Foundation - link * Marvincandle.com - Marvin Candle - link * Megalottojackpot.com - Mega Lotto Jackpot - link * Methusalabs.com - Methusa Labs - link * Minnesotametallurgy.com - Minnesota Metallurgy - link * Mittelosbioscience.org - Mittelos Bioscience - link * Mrclucks.com - Mr. Cluck's - link ** Kingcrossstatepolice.com (alias of the above) ** Th3sn0wman.com (alias of the above) * Myspace.com/persephoneneverdies - Rachel Blake MySpace - link * Oceanicairlines.com - Oceanic Airlines - link * Oceanicworldair.com - Oceanic World Airlines - link * Oceanicworldairlines.com - Oceanic Airlines - link * Paik-heavy.com - Paik Heavy Industries - link * Paikindustries.com - Paik Industries - link * Paikheavyindustry.com - Paik Heavy Industries - link * Rachelblake0.blogspot.com - Rachel Blake Blog - link * Retrieveroftruth.com - Mispelt ROT site - link ** Flowersoflifeenterprises.com (alias of the above) ** Kraftkost.com (alias of the above) ** Hansolegal.com (alias of the above) ** Retreiversoftruth.com (alias of the above, also misspelled) * Snowglobecollective.com - The Snowglobe Collective - link * Squidoo.com/phi-eri/ - Peter Thompson Blog - link * Stophanso.com - Stop Hanso - link * Stsebastianhospital.org - St. Sebastian Hospital - link * Thedharmainitiative.org - The Dharma Initiative - link * Thefloweroflife333.com - Flower of Life - link * Thehansofoundation.net - The Hanso Foundation - link * Thehansofoundation2.blogspot.com - The Hanso Foundation - link * Theislandiswaiting.com - The Island is Waiting - link * Thewidmoregroup.com - The Widmore Group - link * Thewidmoreinstitute.com - Widmore Institute - link * THF-therealtruth.blogspot.com - Blog from an "insider" at the Hanso Foundation - Link * Valenzettifoundation.org - Valenzetti Foundation - link ** Garytroup.com (alias of the above) * Whereisalvarhanso.com - A website looking for Alvar Hanso - link * Widmore.com - Widmore - link * Widmoregroup.com - Widmore Group - link * Widmorelaboratories.com - Widmore Laboratories - link * Widmorelabs.net - Widmore Laboratories - link Website lists *'Chainiki' - Lost links to articles, interviews, fanart etc. - link *'Lost-forum list' - link *'Lostlinks.net' - DEFUNCT Entertainment sites with Lost content The following sites are not dedicated to Lost, but nonetheless host a significant amount of content related to Lost. Videos *'YouTube' - Video hosting site - link *'YTMND' - Pop culture animation hosting site - link *'Zippy Videos' - Video hosting site - link Other Resources *'Billie Doux: Lost episode reviews' - link *'Entertainment Weekly' *'IMDb' *'Spoilerfix.com' *'SpoilersNews.com' - link International fansites :See also International Official Network sites (above) Belgium *'Oceanic-air.be' - Translation of Oceanic page - link *'lost.the440.info' - Media - link Croatia *'Thelost.blog.hr' - Blog - link *'4815162342.blog.hr' - Blog - link *'Izgubljeni.blog.hr' - Blog - link *'Izgubljeni.co.nr' - Portal - link France *'Chez-alice.fr' - News + portal link *'LesDisparus.com' - News + portal - link *'Lost-fr.net' - Forum - link *'Lost-France.com' - News + portal - link *'Lost-island.net' - News, forums and multimedia - link *'Lost.hypnoweb.net' - Portal and blog - link *'Lostsite.free.fr' - Portal - link *'Lost-Theorie.tk' - Theories - link *'Lostunivers.free.fr' - Portal - link *'Monbeaumirroir' - Cartoon artwork - link *'RU-Lost' - link *'Serielost' - Forum - link *'Seriesub.free.fr' - French subtitles - link *'Lost2.net'- link Germany *'Lostpedia Blog' - Everything Lost and Lostpedia related - link *'Lost-Board.de''' - News + episodes + spoiler - link *'LostCon.de' - Lost Convention 2008 - link *'Lost-Fans.de' - News + community + multimedia - link *'Lost-Geheimnis.de' - Portal - link *'Lost-Germany.de' - Portal + fanfiction + arts - link *'Lost-Insel.de' - Portal - link *'Lost-Island.info' - Portal - link *'Lost-Mania.de' - News + portal + multimedia - link *'Lost-Page.com' - News + portal - link *'LostSerie.de' - News + portal - link *'Lost-TV.de' - News + portal - link *'Lost108.de' - Official raffle-game of Pro7 - link *'Maxdome.de' - Video-on-demand portal - link *'MenofFaith.de' - News + community + multimedia - link *'Serienjunkies.de' - Portal + TV Planner - link *'SF-Radio.net' - Portal + Infos - link *'The-Lost-Ones.de' - News + portal + multimedia - link Hungary *'Lostspoilers.org' - News + spoilers + interviews - link *'Lost.hu' - News + portal + forum - link Italy *'Lost-Italia' - News + portal - link *'Lost and Company' - Blog - link *'Lost IT at telefilm-central.org' - News + portal - link *'Antoniogenna.net' - Voice dubbing cast list - link *'Lostmania.com' - "Push the Button" Blog - link Israel *'LosTV' - News, information, forums and multimedia - link Japan *'LOST no Hi-Mi-Tsu (Secrets of LOST)' - Newsblog - link *'Tsutaya Lost' - Portal - link *'Nyoropon' - Blog - link *'Colle Colle' - Blog - link Poland *'Polish Lostpedia' - link *'Lost.az.pl' - Blog - link *'Lost.gwrota.com' - Portal - link *'Chaotic Blox' - Blog - link *'Zagubieni' - Portal - link *'XN.pl' - Forum - link *'Orion-Tokra' - Forum - link Portugal *'Lost-PT' - link Russia *'lost on a site Seberya' - Information site, episodes, theories, the facts - link *'Остаться в живых' (Astatsia V Zuivuih) - (Translation: Staying Alive) - Portal, episode guide, fan art - link (lostfilm.ru) *'Lost Russia' - Portal and Forum - link *'LostJate.ru' - Fansite, galleries and forum - link Spain *'LOST Portal Hispano' - Portal - link *'Adictos a Lost' - Blog - link *'Isla Perdidos' - Forum - link *'Islote Perdidos LOST' - News + portal - link *'Lost-Spain' - News + portal - link *'Locos Perdidos' - Blog - link *'Lostzilla.net' - News + portal - link *'PerdidosporLOSTClub' - Blog - link *'Losties-Island.tk' - Blog - link *'Losties Island' - Forum - link *'Lost-Perdidos.com' - link *'Lostlandia' - News Portal and reference - link *'Perdidos 2005' - MSN Group - link *'Raft Reload' - MSN Group - link *'Perdidos Online' - MSN Group - link *'Perdidos 2005' - MSN Space - link *'SerieLost' - Forum - link *'Raft Reload - Media & News' - Blog - link United Kingdom *'Lostuk.net' - Portal - link *'Flight815Survivors' - Portal - link *'lostcollection.co.uk' - Merchandise collection and information - link *'everythingLOST.co.uk' - Merchandise Store - link See also *Minor imitation websites *Category:Websites *Category:Fansites *Websites W